Forever and Always
by TwilightLover959
Summary: This is the Sequel to Eternal Falme. It is abbout after Jake asked Nessie to marry him. I hope that all my readers will enjoy this story. As much as they did Eternal Falme. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA! Sadly.
1. Chapter 1 : Engaged

~ Chapter 1 ~

_No one is staring at you, No one is staring at you_ I promised myself _No one is staring at you._ I couldn't lie convencingly enough to myself. I looked over into the other aisle Mrs. Henson was staring at me. No it was more like gwaking at me in this skin tight white summer dress and heels that I had on. "_I am so going to get Alice for this"_ I thought to myself. I walked out into the other aisle the lady at the cash regester stoped what she was doing at looked at me her chin dropped. I walked faster just grabbing stuff that I could remember that I needed.

I walked up to the cash regester and paid for my stuff. I looked like I was about 17 or 18. When I walked out of the store I slipped on my sun shades and opened the door to my mustang. Everybody was staring at me as I drove off. One person stopped at a green light looking at my car. "Wow" Jake said. He made me jump. "How'd you get in here" I asked. "I came in here when you where in the store."

He said laughing. "Jake when is our wedding?'' I asked. "Friday" "This Friday?" "Yep" he said casually "Oh I haven't had my fitting of anything I will have to do that before Friday. We have two days to do stuff we haven't already done." I said planing it out in my head. "Nessie calm down I already got you wedding ring I'll I gotta do is get my fitting and my tux, and you don't got to worry." He leaned over and kissed me.

I stopped at a green light. A whole bunch of people honked their horns at me. Me and Jake both started laughing. When we got to my house I put the groceries. We went to my grandparents house. They had made me and Jake dinner outside in the back yard alone. I looked down at my hand. That diamond ring on my finger, No my diamond ring on my finger. My mom told me she was not sure about getting married. She said that every thing changes after that. "Nessie your grandparents sure can cook for people who don't eat anything." He said smiling

"Well I am sure they will be happy to know that." I said "I cooked the steak I hope you like it!" I said happily. "Oh Ness I'm sorry I was giving everybody else credit but not you well I am giving you most of the credit because this is the best steak I have ever tasted." He said "Why thank you Jake really that means alot to me." After we got done eating my family cleaned up.

We were standing in the yard at 12:00 midnight dancing. "Jake I am happy now." I said into his chest. "What?" he asked looking down at me. "Well I mean I am happier now that were are making this offical like ya know getting married." I said. He started laughing quitely. "I love you Renesemee." He whispered into my ear "I love you too Jacob" We just stood there holding hands looking at the sky. "It's so beautiful. All the stars." "I know" I said looking at him.

He looked at me I smilied "Ya know what always remindes me of all those shiny stars?" He asked me "No what?" "Your eyes. When that little glimmer comes out when you smile or laugh." He said lookin down at me eyes. I smilied "See right there I just saw it." He said. He leaned down and kissed me slowly, until my mom came out into the yard "Kids it's about 3:00 in the morning." We both started laughing. We walked into the house. My whole family staring at us. "What?" I asked confused. "Nothing."

I was dreaming that _I was sitting in a meadow when Jacob approached. He swept me up into his arms and kissed me passionately. I tried to pull myself closer to him but he stood up and ran away. I ran and ran but I could not keep up with him._ The next morning I woke with a start in Jacob's arms and I breathed a sigh of wasn't gone, thank noticed that I had woken up and said "Morning." softly and kissed me on the forehead."You'd never leave me, would you?" I asked worriedly."Of course I would never leave you! Why would you think that?" He asked me

"I dont know Jake." I said looking down. We were at my hose stitting on my bed. "Oh no Jake today is thrusday tomarrow is our wedding!" I said loudly. "Ness calm down we are okay today is you fitting for your dress. Also today is the day you have to pick out my wedding ring." He sail slowly. "My aunt alice is coming so wants me to be ready when she gets here because when she gets her, we are going dress shopping." I said jummping up out of bed and into my closet. I was throwing clothes everywere. I finally found the perfect outfit. A pretty Aqua Blue summer dress. It came up above my knees and it was a noodle strap.

"Wow" Jake said as I walked out of the closet I smilied and keep going. I went into the bathroom and curled my hair and pinned my bang back with a bobby pin. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my closet and came back out with flip flops on. I finally went to my stool beside my bed and put the diamond ring on my finger. "Beautiful" He mummbled.

He put his arms around my waste and pulled me back onto my bed. He kissed me. I kissed him back then Alice came in. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to disturbe you." She said turning for the door. "No Alice, It's alright." I said getting up. "Are you ready to go?" She asked me after we were in the kitchen. "Yeah. Let's get this over with." I said. We got into the car and drove off Jake was standing in the driveway waving at me. I waved back until I couldn't see him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 : Shopping

Chapter 2 ~

I lay back against the leather, letting Jacob's image cloud my mind until finally, we arrived at Alice's destination: "the best mall in the world." I nodded along with her assumption.

We followed Alice, who walked briskly through the mall, ignoring the stares of all the males there. One attractive, cocky man came up to Rosalie and put his arm around her. She shrugged away, but he was persistent. "Hey baby. Your body is like a temple." He grinned. All of us suppressed the urge to laugh. "Sorry." Rosalie said. "There are no services today." He walked away, disgruntled, and greeted by a gang of laughing friends.

Rosalie shook her head and muttered something. She linked arms with Mom and me and we entered the shop that Alice was already enjoying. I prowled round the racks, touching the light fabric of the dress, each so differently beautiful. Not watching where I was walking, I banged into what seemed to be a pile of walking clothes.

"Erh, sorry?" It was almost a question.

"Nessie, take the top seven dresses." Alice's bossy voice commanded. "Bella, the next four and yours, the next five are Rose's and the last four are mine. Thank heavens this wedding is _formal,_ gives you a better selection! " She sped off to the changing rooms. I went into a stall beside her, and began to try on the assortment of dresses. Finally, after about half an hour of twirling in the room, I slipped back into a white dress. It was strapless, and somehow managed to give me the appearance that I had a bust. It clung perfectly.

"Nessie, honey? You ready?" Mom's voice called.

"Yeah." I called back.

Mom, Alice and Rose walked in; each dressed in a dress of their choice. Mom gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"You're so beautiful. Like your father." Her voice broke. I pulled her into a hug, and she dry sobbed into my shoulder. Both my aunts were looking very proud. Mom stepped back to look at me, and it almost broke my heart how beautiful she was. All of them. Mom's dress was blue, which I knew my dad loved on her, matching her skin and hair tone perfectly. It fell elegantly over her slender body.

Rose had selected a beautiful shade of pink, with little silver diamonds and a split up her never-ending legs. Alice had a gorgeous red dress, shorter than ours, but because of her height it came right down to the same length mine came, nearly to the floor. I smiled and complimented them each. The shop assistant came to the door, asking did we need any help. She gawked when she looked at us; amazed by us.

"Wow," was all she could manage. I could almost feel the jealousy coming off her as she glanced at my mom. I felt a rush of pride. After we got changed back into our now seemingly boring clothes, Alice paid for the dresses with one of Carlisle's numerous cards; it was a treat from him, he'd said. Alice dragged us round the mall for several more hours, wanting to find the "perfect accessorises." I would see Jacob at six, we'd arranged. It was 4.48pm. I could wait. I breathed a little bit louder than necessary, impatiently watching Rose try on several pairs of sparkly heels. After what seemed like forever, we were back in the Porsche speeding home.

_5.26pm._

_5.28pm._

The clock could not be serious. That had to be at least half an hour! Two minutes! Does the torture ever end? I groaned aloud, closing my eyes wishing time would go faster. We made it home. "Finally!" I screamed as we pulled up in the drive way. "Calm down Nessie." My mom told me quietly. I jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I meet Jake coming down the stairs. I threw my arms around him.


	3. Chapter 3 : Big Day

~ Chapter 3 ~

"Wake up, baby!"

I groaned. Why now? What harm would five extra minutes have done? Except let me have the perfect time with Jake…

"Renesmee, honey, not that I don't want you to sleep, but if you don't wake up now Alice might get annoyed she won't have enough time to get you ready. You should have more energy on your wedding day, you know!" Dad was smiling at me as I lazily opened my eyes.

Wedding day? I immediately sprung to life. Today, I was getting married. That's right; I was six years old and getting married. I made to get out of bed, but dad stopped me. He cleared his throat.

"Renesmee, I want to talk to you. You are one of the most important people in my life. I love you so much, and I can't believe I have to give you up now. I just want you to know, that no matter how old you are you will always be my little girl. Nothing can change that, not even you marrying Jacob. If you ever need me, for anything, even if you just want a hug from your daddy, I'll be here. Jasper and Emmett too, you will always be their little niece and all of us would do anything for you baby, don't forget that. I'm so proud of you for everything you've done so far, and everything I know you will do in the future. I couldn't be happier for you; and that's the truth."

I felt the tears welling up. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot, but you're not giving me up. I'll always be yours. Just think of it as sharing, Jacob will be my husband, but you will still and forever be my dad. I love you." Of course the tears would fall now; I'd been awake for all of five minutes and I'm bawling already. Dad crushed my into a hug whispering "my baby" and hiding his face in my hair.

After about five minutes, dad pulled away and said, "We better head up to the house, Alice and Rose will be getting stressed." I nodded in agreement, but the bang of our door distracted me.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!" _Uh-oh._ A pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and flung me over his shoulder. Emmett ran from the cottage without an explanation; I briefly caught dad's face break into a grin as Emmett ran with me the entire way to the house. Emmett came to an abrupt stop at the back entrance to the house and set me down.

"That was fun, huh Nessie?" He grinned like a kid.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded a little notice…" He flicked my nose playfully. I turned to face the window, and shrieked as a pale face was pressed flat against the window staring at me, eyes bulging. Emmett laughed hysterically, and Jasper emerged from the house, also laughing.

"Gotcha, kid." He lifted me up and began spinning me around, vampire speed. It wasn't long before I felt dizzy. He sensed it and put me down. I wobbled a bit, but Jasper held me tightly.

I frowned. "What's with everyone treating me like a child today? Emmett, we haven't run like that in ages. Jazz, you used to do that years ago, when I was tiny! I'm getting married today! "

Jasper looked down at me from his lanky frame. "Nessie, you're still tiny, so don't be stupid. You're still six, therefore a child so we can treat you like a child at times if necessary. Besides, you're right. You are getting married and we won't have a much fun together anymore. You'll be with Jacob all the time."

I hated when people got all sentimental on me. "Don't be stupid! Of course we will have as much fun. Jasper, I'm still going to fight you until I win; everyday of forever if I have too, and Emmett, we will still be going hunting together. I love showing you up getting the best grizzlies! You two are the best uncles any girl could wish for. I love you both!"

Jasper grinned, hugging me again. "We love you too Nessie, but for the record, you will never beat me." I laughed. I wondered why Emmett was joining in the hugging. I turned to face him, and his expression was hilarious. His eyebrows were pulled together in a frown, and his lips were pouted. He looked like a two year old who hadn't gotten his way.

"What's wrong, Emmett?"

"You do not get the biggest grizzly." He was still pouting. I rolled my eyes at him but ran and jumped into his arms, holding his neck to hug him.

"Well…" I said slowly. I looked at him, trying not to laugh. "Only joking."

"Good!" He shouted. "Now, let's get you inside!"

The house was buzzing. "Oh, Nessie! I can't believe you're getting married. It seemed like just yesterday when I was feeding you and you were so small. Look at you now! All grown up, this is wonderful!" My grandma was glowing and looked like she was about to break down crying, if that were possible. I hugged her gently before she grinned and rushed off to begin cooking for the guests.

There were a lot of werewolves coming, and they would need a lot of food. Esme was overjoyed to be cooking for them. I wandered around Rosalie's room; sitting on her bed waiting for my Auntie's to appear. Mom was at Charlie's right now and then she was going to pick up my dress from the store. Alice had gotten it made especially, her design, and the dressmaker had insisted on it being picked up on the day since the bridesmaid dresses were being cleaned there as well. Alice and Rosalie were my bridesmaids. My mom wasn't one, because that would be too weird, even for us. I couldn't have any of my friends as bridesmaids, not that I even really had any.

My Aunt's finally came into Rose's room, pulling a cart of beauty supplies. That's right, an actual _cart. _Alice fixed a chair with a stack of bridal magazines to keep me occupied. She looked up at me properly for the first time.

"Renesmee, what on earth is wrong with your hair? What have you done?" She shouted.

What was she talking about? I glanced in the mirror. _Oh, I see._ My waist length bronze curls were knotted everywhere and sticking out in random directions. There was even a leaf in it. It was really big and static. "Well, Alice, I never had time to brush it this morning before Em came and kidnapped me, and ran the whole ran through the forest with me on his shoulders. Leaves must be caught in it, and then Jazz spun me around, which probably didn't help the state of it…"

She sighed. "I'm going to have a word with them. They should be more careful. It's your _hair_, after all." I nodded in agreement.

Rosalie grabbed a brush and yanked it through my knots. I screamed. "Shh, Nessie, or it'll take longer." She continued pulling through the impossible mess. Next, she led me to the bathroom and washed my hair with a strawberry shampoo, which smelt lovely. Rosalie wanted to keep my hair curly, because Jacob liked that best. Half-way through the hair-drying process, Alice stopped.

Bella, Charlie and Sue are back!"

was glad grandpa was here, I wanted him to be. The day Jake and I told him of our engagement, he fainted. Jake caught him and we sat with him until he came around. He asked questions, we explained about the imprint and its meaning which helped Charlie understand the situation. He accepted it finally. I could hear the rough movement downstairs, Sue speaking to Esme offering to help cook, Charlie conversing with my dad. Mom fluidly entered the room, laying the dresses out on Rose's bed, before coming to join my aunt's in making me beautiful.

One hour later, I was standing in the middle of the huge room with my mom. I was worried she would have given me another speech, I'd already cried at Dad's and my uncles, but she didn't. We went hunting last night, just us, and she said what she wanted then. I stepped into the wide dress and pulled it up over my body. Mom tugged the back, pulling the buttons together. I could hardly breathe.

"It's so tight." I moaned.

Mom laughed. "Of course it is, Renesmee, it's a corset. It's the most fashionable thing now; of course you have one, thanks to Alice."

I sighed; she was right. I'd have to bear it. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time. The dress caught my attention. It was so beautiful; Alice had done amazing at finding it. The corset pulled in all the right places, accentuating my curves. The satin feel was smooth against my skin and the soft swirly pattern along the corset looked so beautiful. Where the corset stopped, the bottom of my dress flowed freely, gliding out at my hips to the floor. The train had some small diamonds on it, an extra bit of detail. The train worked perfectly with my tiara. My hair, a small bit twisted on top of my head so the tiara could fit, fell in perfect ringlets. My skin was flawless, as was my makeup.

I owed Rosalie, Alice and my mom my life for making me look like this. I loved them.

"It's perfect Mom, thank you." Alice and Rosalie bounced in, only a second later, in their silver dresses.

"Yay!" Alice trilled. "I knew you'd love it. Anyway, time to go!"

Was she joking? I hadn't heard everyone arrive, hadn't noticed mom changing. I hadn't taken notice of the soft music playing downstairs. I was out of time for preparation. The nerves kicked in.

"Wait!" Mom squealed. We all looked at her. "She needs something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"I can solve that." Daddy walked into the room, holding a box. He opened it and Mom gasped. "Honey, Bella had these when she married me. They were your grandma Renee's. We thought you'd like them." Mom slid the blue hair clips into my curls.

"Thanks, dad, mom." I grinned. "Something borrowed?"

Rosalie came back into the room, holding a thin silver necklace. At the end of the chain there was the letter R. It was small, and beautiful. "Emmett got me it for one of our anniversaries, it has real diamonds. I'm going to need it back." She smiled at me, her perfect teeth glittering. She clasped the necklace on; it worked perfectly with the dress.

"It's perfect Rose, thanks." I was glad we had the same initials.

"Nessie, it's time." Dad said, taking a deep breath. I mimicked his actions. I was nervous, beyond belief. I wanted to marry Jacob, of course, but it was just the whole concept of getting married. I'd be okay once I saw Jacob. Dad linked arms with me and kissed my cheek.

"Love you, Nessie."

"Love you too, Daddy. Thanks." I smiled.

"I love you too, Renesmee!" Mom chimed in.

"I know, Mom. Love you too."

"I love you all!" I looked around, and Emmett was bouncing in his tux. "Bella, you're needed downstairs. I was sent to get you. So now we've established how much we love each other, can I take Bella downstairs?"

We all laughed, and Emmett walked away with mom. "I'm ready." I said. I faintly heard the music play from below. Alice and Rosalie left the room, beginning the journey down the spiral staircase. I clutched dad's arm tighter. I think I forgot how to walk, because dad seemed to be pulling me. Or, maybe I was imagining things. At the top of the staircase, I could see Alice and Rose walking down the aisle, all eyes on them and their astounding beauty. How could I follow them?

Slowly, I made my way down the steps, in my killer cream stilettos. Not that I was worried about falling, but it added to the effect. One of our guests, a vampire for that matter, could not keep his eyes of Bella, and I heard Dad growl quietly. Typical, you'd think he'd be used to it with mom being so beautiful. The music changed, and all the guests stood and faced me. That was my cue. Holding my dad, I walked down the aisle with the biggest grin on my face. My mom seemed to be tearlessly sobbing and Charlie was shedding a few tears. That's when Jacob came into my vision. He was unbelievable, perfectly perfect. He was glowing almost, his happiness radiating out from him. I felt exactly the same. Dad took my hand and placed it into Jacob's. Jacob squeezed it gently. That was the official "giving away" part. The minister spoke a few words about my dad giving me away, and I could see him choke up. He went and sat beside Mom, holding her hand. Mine was firmly in Jake's. The minister carried on talking about love, and we did the traditional vows.

"Do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob Black, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled, trying not to make it obvious that I was crying. "I do."

"And, do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." His voice broke. Seth was Jacob's best man. He couldn't decide between Quil and Embry so they are both Usher's at the door and have their own entertainment spots during the night. Seth was the first person in Jacob's pack; Jake wanted to thank him for believing in him. Seth passed Jacob the rings, which we slid on to each others finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister spoke loudly. Jacob took my face in his hands, tracing around my eyes.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Without giving me a moment to respond, he pressed his lips to mine. A powerful kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck unwillingly to let go, running my hands through his hair. Too soon, we broke apart. Hand in hand, we made our way to our families.

This was the first moment in my forever with Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4 : Reception

~ Chapter 4 ~

The reception began straight after the photos. Alice's decorations were amazing. Red and silver banners hung around the massive main room. Fairy lights surrounded the walls and a mixture of balloons were placed in perfectly arranged bunches alongside the matching bouquets of flowers. In the middle of the room stood a massive silver table which held an assortment of food.

Seth and my father both gave touching speeches that made me cry and I'm positive I saw Jacob shed a tear. Esme opened the side door so that the clearing outside the house was accessible. Esme seemed to reappear with more food every five minutes. She began to glow when the wolves ate all her food and gave her compliments. My dad had made a mixed CD of all the songs we loved and began to play it in a massive room, which was empty except for a few tables, chairs, and disco lights.

I had to get around and greet everyone. The vampires and the werewolves were brought together by Jake and me. Some were even talking, curious about the unusual bond between the families.

So, Mrs. Black, may I have this dance?" I whirled around to see my _husband_ standing there grinning

.

"Well, of course you can Mr. Black." I took his hand and we headed to the dance floor as the music began. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Even in my stilettos he was still towering over me. It wasn't fair I'd inherited my mother's height. Jacob placed his hands around my waist and closed the distance between our bodies. My head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. We danced in comfortable silence, enjoying holding each other. I didn't notice the songs changing until my family joined us on the floor. Mom, dad, Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

Not long after more couples came and joined us. The werewolves were all here too, with their imprints. Sam and Emily had left the baby with Emily's mom. Claire was here though, because Quil had insisted she stayed with him and he would look after her. My head was safely tucked away under Jake's neck when a cold hand touched me, pulling me back.

"Am I allowed to dance with my daughter now?" Dad grinned. I nodded back, almost reluctant to leave Jacob. Jacob grabbed mom and danced with her. I wasn't bothered about them anymore. It was in the past, and I'm the future. _I'm_ the imprint, not mom. I'm the one he's destined with. Mom and dad were destined to be together. Nearly losing Jake to Kiana's coven a while ago had changed my perspective on life; and life as a half-vampire was always confusing. Now, I'd finally felt that I'd found my place. I'd never fit with the humans, or even the vampires. I was like Jake, half and half, never fitting anywhere; except with each other. That's just destiny.

Dad, who was laughing at Rosalie walking past all the werewolves with a smug expression, pulled me closer. "I'm truly happy for you Nessie. You couldn't have found anyone better than Jacob, trust me, I know." He grinned tapping his head.

"I know, Daddy. Thanks for being so cool with this." He just nodded and we continued dancing, until Emmett took hold of me.

"Right, lemme show my niece how to dance properly!" He ran onto the floor, pulling me behind him. I could almost feel the blush creeping up on me. I danced with everyone, before finally returning to Jacob.

Renesmee? Follow me." Mom called out. I kissed Jacob quickly and made my way to where her voice came from. She led me right round the back of the house, and up through the front door into her and dad's room. Alice was standing there without _three _full suitcases.

"Three? Alice, my limit is two." She glared at me.

"Actually, this one's for Jacob." She pointed to the middle sized one. I had no argument. "Now here, put this on." She threw me a dress. I slid into it, feeling the soft fabric float around me. It was short, light blue with spaghetti straps and when I spun around it floated out. It was, without a doubt, designer. She teamed it with a pair of blue heels. Typical.

Well, with this dress at least I knew I was going somewhere hot. Mom wanted it to be a surprise for me, like hers was. I was convinced for a while I was going to Isle Esme, but I had already had a visit there during my childhood and knowing Jacob, he's pick someone I haven't been which meant anywhere hot and sunny. Alice looked back at me. "You look perfect, but take your hair clips out. It'll hurt later. I'm going to leave these in the car." She grabbed the suitcases and left the room. Mom began pulling the clips from my hair, tugging them.

"Ow!" Mom rolled her eyes back at me.

"This is weird. Just over three years ago I was only going on my honeymoon, and then you happened, and now only three years later, you're going on your honeymoon!"

laughed. "I know, Momma. It's weird. I have to go now, okay? I'll call you as soon as I arrive. I'll call every night. I'll miss you so much!" I would miss them _all._ We'd never been apart for long. "I love you Mom."

"Love you too Nessie, have fun. Not too much fun though…"

"Mom! I'm married now! I can have as much fun as I want too, and I plan on doing so."

Mom cringed slightly. "Sorry, it's weird! Stupid Jacob." She sighed. I didn't even take the time to understand her. I kissed her cheek and made my way downstairs again, looking for Dad. I spotted him talking to the Denali's.

"Daddy! I'm leaving now, Jake's waiting outside with everyone. Love you, call soon!" I pushed him forward while talking, saying my goodbyes to all the guests along the way. He went along willingly. Momma was outside, and dad wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She cuddled into him. I kissed goodbye to everyone and slid in beside Jacob. As the car drove off, everyone screamed and cheered.

"So, Mrs. Black, are you excited?" Jake grinned.

I cuddled in closer. "More than you can imagine." I whispered so the driver couldn't hear. "Where are we going?"

Jacob pretended to zip his lips. I ignored that and kissed him. Too soon, way too soon to be letting go of Jacob, we pulled up to the airport. Jacob got a trolley to put the luggage on as not to look suspicious easily carrying three suitcases. We made our way quickly through the crowded airport, and boarding the plane in first class.

"This is just a connection to Florida." Jacob smiled. I nodded and got myself comfortable for the journey.

"Jacob. What do you think it will be like?" By it, I meant my pregnancy and my child-hopefully. He looked at me surprised for a moment, understanding.

"Beautiful, like you. Smart. Perfect."

"Yes, but do you think it'll be like me? Grow fast? Will I be like my mom?" I whispered.

Jacob eyes flashed with fear. "No. You won't be, I mean, that was because of Edward. I'm human, almost. And Bella was human, you're not. There is a difference. You will be fine."

I couldn't take my eyes of the mask of fear on his face. "If something happens, you'll look after the child, won't you? You won't… want to kill it?" I trailed off.

He looked me sternly. "Nessie, that was different. I can't hurt my baby. I won't. Besides, nothing will happen to you, so stop talking stupidly."

I shut up. We arrived at the next airport soon and boarded this plane. I still didn't know what was happening. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I didn't know how many minutes, hours or days had passed while I was snuggled into Jake's chest, but I was awoken by the sound of a microphone booming through the plane.

"Hello, passengers. Welcome to Hawaii."

I squealed when I stepped outside and saw it was real. _Hawaii._

"Jacob! This is perfect! You are perfect; oh this will be the best honeymoon ever!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Results

~ Chapter 5 ~

It was an hour and a half drive to the place we were staying. We pulled up outside a beach and I noticed a large white house facing the ocean. It was a beautiful view.

"Wow. Who did you borrow this from Jacob?"

He grinned casually. "Actually, it's yours. Edward and I have been searching for months for a place like this for you. It's pretty secluded here, this beach is so far from the centre and people prefer the ones closer to them."

"Jake! You shouldn't have. I love it and all, but I don't have anything to give you." I mumbled, embarrassed. He pressed his finger underneath my chin and raised it.

"Nessie you gave me you and that is all I could ever ask for." He said looking up into my eyes.

I opened the car door slowly. I walked up to the house and Jake handed me the key grinning. I slid the key into the lock and slowly twisted it. I put my hand o the door knob . and opened the door. It was so pretty. Jake walked me to our room. He put the suite cases in the walk in closet. "I'll be back in a second" He said walking out the door. I opend the suit case mostly lacy stuff under all that was tank tops and sweats. _Thank God mom packed me these! _I thought to myself.

I slipped into some short shorts and a tank top. Jake walked in and looked at me up and down. Then he walked to his suite case and pulled out something and went and changed. I went into the kitchen and got some popcorn and fixed that while looking through movies that me and Jake could watch. _Beep, Beep, Beep _The popcorn was ready. I walked into our bed room and popped in the movie sitting the bowl on the bed. I climbed up onto the bed and waited for Jake. 5 min. later Jake walked out of the bathroom.

"I smell popcorn." He said looking around "Over here" I said. Looking at him. He came over and sat on the bed. "So, what are we watching ?" He asked looking at the screen "I don't know I just grabbed a movie" I said laughing. He came over and kissed me leaning me back on the bed. I took the popcorn and put it on the night stand. He leaned me back all the way. I woke up the next morning with me head on Jake's chest. "Good morning sleepy" he said "How long have you been up I asked him. "About 5 min." He said.

I got up and went into the closet. I pulled out a aqua blue bikini and put on a white sun dress over it. I walked out and went into the kitchen. Oddly I was craving bacon and eggs, so I fixed some eggs and bacon. Jake came out. "I smell bacon" He said turning the corner. "Here you go sweetie." I said putting the plate of bacon and eggs on the table in front of him. "Looks good" He said looking up at me. He stood up and kissed me, I kissed him back. We finally broke apart and I fixed myself a plate and sat down across the table. When we finished I washed the dishes and put them up. We walked outside I felt a slight breeze, It was so sunny here I loved it. Me and Jake walked along the beach.

I slid off the sun dress and stepped into the water. _Warm, So Warm._ I thought to myself Jake stepped in. We swam with all the colorful fish. We stopped and stood there the water was so still. I splashed Jake and started laughing then he splashed me back. I turned into a splash war. It was about noon when we got out of the water and went for lunch.

"What do you want to eat Nessie?" Jake asked looking at the menu

"Ham. Jake for some reason I am craving ham." I said looking at him.

"Well um The got a ham sandwich if you want that." He said looking at me

"Okay that'll be fine…. I guess" I said looking down at my belly

The waiter came and Jake ordered out food. We sat in silence for a while, Till our food came. They sat my food on the table. The waiter walked away and Jake looked at me.

" Are you okay? You look like your gonna be sick" Jake said setting down his food looking at me.

"Jake I can't eat this it has all that sauce, cheese, and stuff. It smells nasty." I said looking up at him.

"Honey you don't have to eat it. Okay?" He said

"Okay" I said pushing the plate away from me. He finished his plate and payed for the meal. We walked home Jake went to the store to get some food for the house, and I went into the bathroom. I sat on the tile floor and pulled out my new cell phone. I scrolled through all the numbers that where programmed into it. I finally found the number I was looking for Mom. I pressed the send button. It only rung one time and mom answered.

"Hello" I heard her voice.

" Mom?" I asked

"Yes?" She asked me

"Mom I have been craving ham all day, but Me and Jake went to lunch and I got a Ham sandwich . Then when it got to the table I didn't want it anymore.." I said slowly

"I'll discuss it with your grandpa." She said hanging up the phone.

I got up and walked into the bed room and lied down on the bed. When Jake came back he put the stuff up. He walked into the bed room. He looked at me puzzled and came over and sat down by me.

"You okay Nessie?" He said slowly

"Yeah I'm fine… I think." I said quietly

He picked me up in his arms. Holding me again his chest rocking me slowly. He kissed me forehead softly. I held me hands on my belly. He looked down, and put his warm hand on top of mine. He rubbed my hands lightly. Me cell phone rang I moved one of my hands a picked it up off the bed..

"Hello" I asked slowly

"Nessie it's mom you might be pregnant." She said quietly

"W-what?" I said

"You could be pregnant." She said

"Oh my gosh." I said

"Hey sweetie I gotta go bye." Mom said and hng up the phone

"What did she say?" Jake asked.

I couldn't say anything he handed me some paper I wrote She said I might be pregnant. Jake do you think I could be? He looked at the paper then at me and then down to my belly. He nodded slowly, there was a short pause. He had me in his arms and swung me around and kissed my forehead.

"Nessie your gonna be a mom, and I will be a father! We need to get back, and have your grandpa check you out."

He said setting me on the bed and picking up the phone calling the airport. I got up and walked into the kitchen and opened one of the bags on the table. Inside was a bag of Cheetos _Oh man I love these things! _I thought to myself and opened them. I was munching on them when Jake walked in.

"I got everything packed and ready to go. All we gotta do is go to the airport fly home and go to your grandparents house." He said helping me to the bedroom.

I walked into the closet and pulled out a pink sundress and put on white flip flops I just curled my hair and pulled the bang back in a clip. "Ready to go Jake" I said walking out the bedroom door. I waked down the hall way and outside to the car Jake was waiting there. E drove to the airport talking about what the baby would be like. When we got there we went through the line pretty fast. We finally got on the plane. I heard the lady on the speaker. "Hope you enjoyed your stay! Please come back. It will be about 5 hours before we make it to Forks. Thank You!" It went off I was dozing off.


	6. Chapter 6 : Jake's POV

**Auther Note: Hey guys I know this chapter is really short but I hope you enjoy it. I was kinda in a rush to finish this chapter. Sorry, sorry , sorry! Please don't stop reading because of this chapter (It's not the best)! I was looking at what is going on from Jake's point of view. Hope you enjoy.**

~ Chapter 6 ~

Jacobs P.O.V.

I sat there staring out the window. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep. In my dream I saw Renesemee sitting brushing her bronze curls. Wearing a silky dress very short and very tight mostly around her breast. The light holes of light hitting her from the curtin. Every inch of the room was covered in red tint. She looked up and smiled. She walked toward me. She stopped in front of me and stood on her tip-toes and pressed her sweet soft lips again mine.

I woke up and looked down there she was my Nessie. Sitting there sleeping. I wondered what she was dreaming about. My cell phone rang I looked at the caller Edward's Cell. "Hello?" I asked when I answered "Jacob?" Edward asked me "Yeah?" I said looking around " Hurry and get home." He said hanging up the phone. I looked down at my Nessie I gently slid her head onto the window and got up. The flight attendent meet me "Hello sir how may I help you?" She said lightly "Can you fly this plane any faster?" I asked. "Yes I will tell the pilot to fly faster. "She said as she walked into the cock pit. I turned and walked to my set.

I sat down and slid Nessie's head back onto my chest. "We'll be home in a little bit" I whispered into her hair kissing it. I rubbed her hair. The flight attendent sat my food on the table in front of me. "No thank you" I said looking up at the women. She nodded and picked up the tray and walked away. I looked in the seat next to us. There sat a man holding a newborn child. Sleeping like a rock in his arms. I looked around. Nobody was looking at us it was like we weren't there. I closed my eyes.

_That'll be me in a couple of months, holding my child, in my arms. _I thought to myself. _My child, If it's a girl I'd like to name it Hope or Faith. If it's a boy maby… Ummmwell I'm not sure. I guess I've never thought about it. I wonder what Edward and Bella are so rushy about this I tried to make them go faster and She said she would tell him. I don't know. I love my Renesemmee and I don't want anything to happen to her. I hope she'll be alright. Please be alright! I'm begging you! PLEASE! _I thought to myself.

I woke up when the intercom came on. The women said "Passengers we are two hours away from Forks. Thank you" It went off thank God that we are almost there. I looked over in the seat next to us the man sitting there. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. "When was your baby born?" I asked him "Just yesterday. This little girl right here changed my life. Whats your reason for leaving?" He said "Well we think she might be pregnant." I said looking at my Renesemmee. "Ahh. When she has that child your whole world will change. That child will make you look at the world differently. You heart will just get bigger so that baby wont be taken the love away for you girl." He said "Thanks" I said.

_I can't wait for this baby to be born. Well i mean if she is pregnant. I sure do hope she is. Oh Jacob stop getting your hope up she might not be._ _She most likely is though. Why can't I get this out of my head? Well duh Jacob because your the father of the child (if there is one). _I thought to myself. I put my arm around Nessie and put my hand on he belly "If your in there baby it's your daddy. I just wanted to tell you I love you and your the best thing, thathas evere happened to me and your mommy. We wil be home in a little bit and have your great grandpa check to see if your okay" I said rubbing her belly.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh my Gosh!

Chapter 7~

Nessie's POV

I woke up to the sound to a high pitched voice coming over the speaker. "Passengers we are now in Forks, Washington .

We do hope you enjoyed you flight with us. Thank you" I realized that we were at the Forks airport. I looked up Jake was standing there with a hand out. I took it and he helped me up. He walked me into the airport without a word. "Jacob what's wrong? What happened when I was asleep? Please tell me…" I said quietly mostly a whisper. " Your father said we need to hurry and get home." He said walking me toward the doors. When we got outside Jake's car was sitting there. He opened the passenger door for me while I stepped in. He slowly shut the door behind me. He got in and started to drive. Heading for home.

When we pulled into the drive way my mom came running out. She flung the car door open "Ness my baby girl I thought I'd never see you again!" She said happily "Mom we have only been gone for a week and 2 days. Calm down." I said breathing in deeply. "Oh sorry can't breath. Forgot." She said letting me go. Jake helped me out of the car and into the house. Mom had already went inside. "Jake are you worried?" I asked as we walked up the driveway. "Kinda because I don't know if you are." He said looking at me with soft warm eyes. We walked up onto the steps. We walking up to the front door, I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. We walked into the house.

Everybody was waiting there. Sitting on the couch Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and the rest. I had not realized how much I missed them. They all stood up. Alice and Rose came and hugged me. Emmett and Jasper shook my hand. "Guys just cause I'm married doesn't mean you half to treat me like a lady." I said laughing "Good cause it's kinda weird cause your still my little Ness." Jasper said "Yeah and I can still throw you around like I used too" Uncle Em Yelled "Emmett!" My mom said "Not if she is pregnant, your not!" I started turning pink. Me and Jake looked at one another, he walked up too me and wrapped me in his arms. As he gently kissed my hair. "You don't half to yell Bells. Ness has sensitive ears." Jake said lowly. "Oh sorry Nessie" mom said

My granpa come out he said "I need to run some tests on you, fallow me.". I fallowed him into his little office. There was bunch's of screens and stuff everywhere. I sat on the little table, first he had to take some blood samples. Then he did a bunch of other stuff. "I am done, you may go now" He said. I hopped up and walked out of his office Jake was waiting at the door. I grabbed his big warm hand and twisted out fingers together. He stood up, and leaned in so he could kiss me. "I love you" He slowly whispered, "I love you too." I whispered back. We walked beck into the living room. Alice was sitting there she looked almost as if she was having a vision. Something bad must be going to take place in the future.

Me and Jake too seats on the couch. There wasn't enough room for m too fit, so Jake slid me into his lap. "There we go" He said looking up with his crocked grin that I loved. It seemed as if he rarely made that face.

Then I remembered something that granpa told me before me and Jake got together. "_If you want to have kids when you older, then you half to do it before you stop growing."_

I turned to Jake and put my hand on his cheek. He sat there with wide eyes and we stood up as fast as we could. We ran into the office and Granpa sat there. He had a frown on his face like he was struggling with something. "What is it?" Jake asked. He stood and shut the door. "Renesemee you have, stopped growing." He said looking up with the sweetest eyes. "B-B-B but…. What" I said tears coming to my eyes.

Jake came over and put his arms around me, Kissing my forehead. "It's going be alright I promise." He said trying to comfort me. I raised up my hand and put them over my eyes, running out of the room. I slammed the front door open and ran out. I ran all the way through the woods past the beach and went to the sea side. I let my tears fall in with the waves, letting them drift off into the sea. Jake soon found me_. _He came up behind me and slowly put his arms around me, he slowly rocked me. He leaned me back into his arms, like I was a baby.

I felt his big warm hand wipe away my tears. He finally got me calmed down enough to talk. He carried me back to the house were everyone was waiting. He walked to the couch, Granpa C. Was standing in the kitchen doorway with his head down. Jake gently sat me down on the sofa. My mom came up and hugged me. "I'm sorry baby I thought you were still growing, If I would have known then, we might have let you all get married soo-" Mom was cut off by Dad.

"No we wouldn't have, this was meant to be she was not meant to have a child." He said harshly. "DAD!" I screamed "What is wrong with you I'd like to know and I am pretty sure everybody else does to!" I screamed at him, not realizing that I was crying. I fell back into Jake's arms. I tucked my head into his arm, sobbing. He slowly stroked my hair then patting it when he got back to the top. Dad got up and quickly walked out of the room. My mom fallowed not long after. My whole family except for Jake left.

"J-J-Jake it's like they don't understand how I feel." I said just barely lifting my head. "It's all going to be okay." He said trying to calm me.

I looked down and seen that I had soaked Jake's shirt. I put my hand over my mouth. "I am soo sorry." I said trying not to start crying out again. He looked down and smirked "Oh well it's replaceable. Unlike you he said looking up." He embraced me. I moved my arms so I could fit them around him. I had my head on his neck. I never realized that we were standing till now. My aunt Alice glided past the corner looking up at me, she winked. She swiftly walked up the stairs. She came back down a second later in a pink poofy dress. Jake had already put me down, and went in the kitchen, to get some food for me. I looked at her puzzled. She kept walking without looking up.

Jake went upstairs to find our bedroom. They were letting us stay here till we find a place. My family went out to hunt. All of them only me and Jake stayed. I was to sad to eat, even human food. It was getting real dark out, so I turned on the T.V. still sniffling. I started to drift into sleep. I heard a loud thump_. "What The…" I trailed off looking around. I looked up I seen a little boy standing there. "Hello" The little boy said " Hey" I said confused "Mommy what are you doing on the floor?" He asked looking at me, like I was crazy. "What? I don't have any children. I stopped growing, I can't have kids" I said starting to get scared. He turned around on one heal , sorta like Jacob. "Daddy" The little boy screamed. "Hey, Mason. What have you and Mommy been up too?" He asked "Nuttin', mommy just thought she had no kids." Mason said "What is going on here?" I asked. Everything started to fade away. "No don't leave please! Jacob! Mason! PLEASE!_

I woke to somebody shacking me. I felt big warm hands on my bare shoulders. My eyes popped open. "Nessie, are you okay? You were yelling things about me and somebody named Mason." Jake said with a worried expression. "I-I'm fine" I said. I gently place my hand on his cheek I showed him my dream. "Oh" he said looking down. "They're getting ready to cross the stream." Jacob said looking out the window. I seen them crossing the stream. They looked almost terrified, as if Alice had seen something bad. They entered the house slowly. Daddy looked down at me, his eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked unhappily. Then I realized I was in a tank top and super short shorts, so short the looked like underwear.

"What happened to your arm?" He screamed. It had a huge scratch, it looked like a wolf scratch. "Did this mutt force you to do something you didn't want to do?" Dad asked walking up to Jake with a fist in the air. "NO!" I screamed. Dad's hand was inches away from Jake's warm lips. I ran over to Jake, I was three feet away I took off into a leap. He caught me, I had my arms around his neck and my forehead pressed to his. I swung my head around and growled at my dad. They all looked astonished at my actions. Uncle Jasper didn't even try to stop me. My dad turned red in the eye, spinning around and ran out. Mom chased after him. I looked back at Jake he was astounded by what I had just preformed. I flashed a smile, he did nothing in response.

I figured out that he didn't like me defending him. I jumped down and walked up stairs. He must have noticed my facial expression, cause he fallowed. I walked into our bedroom and sat on the bed. I put my head down, crossing my arms. He came over and sat beside me. "I'm sorry. It is just you shouldn't have done that to your dad." He said weakly. "It just happened. I couldn't control it. I have never done that before." I said angerly "Jake you have to understand." I said looking at him. He looked at me with warm eyes, his warm forgiving eyes. "_How can he deal with me?"_ I thought to myself. He cupped his hands around my face, and kissed me. Our kiss lasted at least five minutes. When he let up I looked up at him. He seemed satisfied with himself. "Wow" I said breathing loudly.

I put my arms around his neck. I was up on my knees and I kissed him. He put his arms around my waist quickly. Some what like a chain reaction. This on lasted way longer, I could tell he was smiling the whole time. I slowly let my grip loose. "Do you fell better now" He asked smiling. "Oh yes. I do" I said astounded by my own actions. "I love you" He said looking at me. "I love you too" I said smiling.

\


End file.
